


Illustration for Playing God

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Straddling, Touching, Vampire Will Graham, about to bite, blood vessels, fang fingering, fangs, hunger, teeth touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: An illustration for@zacharyboschWILL IS A VAMPIRE AU,Playing God:)(brace for some HOT stufffff)--You can find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playing God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208787) by [zacharybosch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacharybosch/pseuds/zacharybosch). 




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An illustration for [@zacharybosch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacharybosch/profile) [Playing God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208787/chapters/43075670)
> 
> This fang caressing pic was a joyyyyyyyyy to draw. I have included the full teeth 'snick' view

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An illustration for [@zacharybosch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacharybosch/profile) WILL IS A VAMPIRE AU, [Playing God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208787/chapters/43075670) :)  
> (brace for some HOT stufffff)  
> -  
> -
> 
> You can find me on [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/theseavoices/) \- for uncensored art see -> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TheSeaVoices) \- [PILLOWFORT](https://www.pillowfort.io/TheSeaVoices)  
> I'm also on (ugh) [Facebook](https://facebook.com/theseavoices) and keeping my censored [Tumblr](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com) going

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google Streetview for the door ref :)


End file.
